


Facilis Descensus Averno

by kbl55429



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asmodeus is good, Badass motherfucker Alec Lightwood, M/M, Raziel is tired of everyone’s stupidity, Robert Lightwood is evil, temporary major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Robert never tells Alec about the soul sword, Magnus still finds out, all hell breaks lose, literally.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 125





	Facilis Descensus Averno

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is the same up until the soul sword debacle.

Alec watched as Magnus walked away from him. He told Magnus he didn’t know about the soul sword, Magnus believed him but he still walked away. Alec had never felt his heart break like this before. He was tired of all the one sided politics. The Clave only wanted what was best for the Clave and the Downworld only wanted what was best for the Downworld. Why couldn’t they all do what’s best for everyone, he was sick and tired of it all.

He stood there for a few more minutes hoping it was all just a bad dream but Magnus never came back. He released a breath and walked back to his office, he just needed a couple minutes to himself before he had to face him family. Before he could even sit down a piece of paper landed in his hand, it was a fire message calling him to Idris tonight. This was just one more thing he didn’t need, only the angel knows what they want this time.

He brought out his phone and sent a text to Underhill asking him to meet him in his office in ten minutes. He walked out of his office and into his bedroom to change into something more presentable. Walking back into his office a warlock and Underhill were waiting. “Underhill I’ve been summoned to Idris unfortunately, you’re in charge until I get back.”

“Yes sir, you know how long you’ll be gone?”

Alec rolled his eyes, “nope. It’s the Clave Underhill, they do what they want. I’ll see you when I see you.” He walked into the portal and when he came out the other side, Malachi and a couple guards were waiting for him. He barely took two steps when he felt a pinching pain on the back of his neck. The landscape started spinning and the last thing he saw before falling into blackness was Malachis manic grin.

When Alec came too he had no idea how long he’d been out. His eyes opened and all he saw was darkness, he tried to rub his eyes but his hands wouldn’t budge. When he looked down he could see his hand bound together with cuffs that were attached to the ground.

“Welcome back son.”

“Dad...what’s going on, why am I here?”

“Who should’ve married Lydia Alec instead of kissing that warlock. Nephilim and demons were not meant to mix Alec. There’s a reason the angel created it that way and it must stay that way. Now you have to pay the price for mixing with such filth. Right now they’re searching your office and are finding incriminating files how you gave confidential information to the Downworld including telling them about the soul sword after you were given strict instructions not to. They’re also going to find other confidential information that you gave away, including information that your not meant to know. Treason is not a good look son.”

Alec swallowed, how could this be happening right now. How could his father betray him like this, atleast he would have a chance at a trial by soul sword and they would know the truth. As if his father was reading his mind he continued talking, “and there won’t be a trial Alec, the evidence will be so overwhelming they won’t need one. You see the sentence for treason is derunement but you’re so called betrayal cost fellow Shadowhunters their lives, there’s no telling what could happen after that. I can make it go away, all you have to do is join us Alec, the Circle and become who you born to be. What do you say?”

Alec fought to hold the tears back, he refused to show weakness in front of this monster, “No thank you. I’d rather die then join that monster.”

“Suit yourself son.” When Robert walked out Alec leaned back against the cold hard wall and let the tears fall from his eyes. They were tears for never being able to see his family again, for never seeing Magnus again. Even though his love broke his heart he had still hoped for a future with him but now that would never come true. Alec closed his eyes and tried to remember all the good things he’s done in trying to unite the Shadow World. It would have to be enough, he’s just sad he’s not going to be able to do more.

He didn’t know how long he sat there for, he was in a dark dungeon, there was no way to tell time. All he knew is it moved slow down here, he tried to rest but it never came. When the door opened and light flooded through he knew it was time. When he looked up he came face to face with Jia Penhallow.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, we have found oevidence to convict you of treason.There’s was an overwhelming amount of it therefore no trial is needed. Normally the punishment would be derunement but your betrayal has led to the deaths of fellow Shadowhunters and that can’t be forgiven. You have been hereby sentenced to death, is there anything you’d like to say?”

There was nothing he could say that would help his case, his father made sure of that. He was never told about the soul sword, even though he was supposed to know his father made sure he didn’t. Jia is a stubborn woman, there’s no way she’d believe him, she believed in evidence and she had plenty of it. He resigned himself to dying. He didn’t have anymore fight in him, he knew a lost cause when he saw it. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Very well.” The cell door opened and the guards released the cuffs from the ground and dragged him off the ground. He followed the guards into a courtyard and saw other inmates behind a cell. He was pushed onto a pedistal, “any last words Mr. Lightwood?”

As he looked into the fire in front of him suddenly he felt peace. He knew this wasn’t the end, he looked up and grinned, “see you in hell.” He could see something flicker in Jia’s face, before he could get a read on it it was gone. She nodded at the executioner behind him and the next thing he knew he was being pushed in. He was surprised when he felt no pain. You would think being burned alive would cause an excruciating amount of pain but he felt nothing. Before he knew it all there was was darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably shot but I had fun writing it.


End file.
